coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8505 (3rd November 2014)
Plot Rob opens the door - it is Tracy who immediately screams and lashes out at him in an emotional meltdown. Maria and Luke visit John Hardacre's house and inspect the Ford Fiesta for sale. Liz wants Tony to give up his flat. He admits he doesn't want to as he stores his "business" things there. John falls ill while on a test drive in the country lanes of Cheshire and starts rambling. Rob has calmed Tracy down and tries to explain how he never intended to kill Tina and wishes things were different. Tracy accuses Rob of risking everything for Carla. Beth calls at No.1 to see Tracy and Ken’s alarmed to discover she’s missing. Tracy tells Rob she would have given him a chance if he'd told her the truth. Having pulled over, Luke rings an ambulance and tries to contact John's family. He does so and finds out he's diabetic and that they should give him his glucose tablets. Rob panics when the landlord knocks on his door but manages to get rid of him. Tracy hands Rob £200 that was in the wedding cards and he tells her it's best if they say goodbye but she wants to go on the run with him. Gail frets when Michael is late returning. An ambulance takes John away and Maria realises that they have also taken the keys to the Fiesta. She and Luke start the long walk back to the house but he has to carry her when her heels start to hurt. They quickly get lost. Rob and Tracy say goodbye to one another, promising to meet again at a pre-arranged place. Word spreads that Tracy is missing. Norris misses his delivery again. Michael arrives home drunk, explaining to Gail how he searched three pubs in Manchester for Gavin and a barman said that he would get an address for him. Maria and Luke arrive home bickering after their disastrous day. Tracy arrives home. Carla guesses she has seen Rob and wants to know how Rob is but Tracy refuses to admit anything to her. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *John Hardacre - Michael Hugo *B & B Landlord - Darren Bancroft Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Woodland Park Guest House - Room 5 *John Hardacre's house - garden *Unknown roads in Cheshire Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken is alarmed to discover Tracy is missing and sets off to search for her; and Maria drives Luke to a country cottage where she’s made an appointment to view a car, but the pair bicker over her driving skills. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,890,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes